Several kinds of conventional connectors for use with ball-and-link type pull chains are commercially available for the purpose of coupling segments of pull chain together.
One of the more common conventional pull chain connectors is a metal, capsule-shaped connector which has a first large opening on a first side and a continuous slot which travels the length of the side opposite the first side and includes each end of the capsule. The continuous slot has a first small generally circular opening at its first end, a large generally circular opening at its mid-portion directly opposite the first large circular opening on the first side, and a second small generally circular opening at its second end. The two portions of the continuous slot which flank the large circular opening are just wide enough to accommodate a link of a pull chain. This conventional connector accommodates two balls, one from each of two pull chain segments to be connected. A first ball from a first segment of pull chain is inserted into the large generally circular opening of the continuous slot, and the pull chain link adjacent that ball is snapped through the narrow portion of the continuous slot so that the first ball rests in the end of the conventional connector and the pull chain link extends through the first small generally circular opening. A second ball from a second segment of pull chain is inserted into the opposite end of the conventional connector in the same way, so that the second segment of pull chain extends through the second small generally circular opening. Once the pull chain links are snapped into the narrow portions of the continuous slot, the pull chain links are essentially locked into position until they are manually removed from that position in the same way they were inserted. Tension applied to the pull chain does not in any way affect the connection between the pull chain segments established by the conventional connector.
Another of the conventional connectors is a lidded, box-like connector which has indentations at each end of the bottom portion of the box for accommodating a ball from each of two segments to be connected, and has slotted openings at each end of the box for accommodating the pull chain links leading out of the box, once the balls are placed inside the indentations. The balls are placed into the indentations and the lid of the box is snapped shut in order to retain the balls and link the segments of pull chain together securely. Like the first conventional connector, the security of the connection established with use of conventional connector is also largely undisturbed by increased tension on a pull chain.
Both of the aforementioned conventional connectors are extremely effective for connecting pull chain segments; however, neither possesses safety features which might prevent accidental injury. That these conventional connectors so reliably fix linked pull chain segments to one another disqualifies them as safety connectors.
A third conventional connector is available which is a cylinder designed to slide snugly over a second, smaller cylinder. The smaller cylinder has a depression at each of its ends for accommodating a pull chain ball from each of two segments of pull chain. Once the balls are situated in the depressions, the smaller cylinder is inserted inside the larger cylinder to secure the connection of the pull chain segments. Although the tubes are easily uncoupled from one another in a normal setting, they do require that a user grasp one of the pull chains with one hand while grasping the larger cylinder with the other hand. A user must only uncouple the components of the conventional connector by pulling the larger cylinder away from the smaller cylinder. Therefore, an entangled child would need to be able not only to locate the conventional connector while entangled, but to disassemble it using both hands in order to prevent himself/herself from further injury. A child may, however suffer some form of injury as a result of his/her entanglement even if he/she is able to disconnect the conventional connector, depending on the amount of time it takes the child to find and disassemble the components. A worse scenario, of course, is that of a child who may be unable either to locate or to disassemble the components of the conventional connector; it is for that reason that this conventional connector cannot be considered a safety connector.
Use of a conventional connector with a pull chain in a home or other environment where children have access to the pull chain could prove hazardous or even deadly. Historically, children have become tangled primarily about the head and neck with pull chains during the course of play. Unable to free themselves or even call for help in cases where their small airways might be compromised from strangulation, many children have suffered extreme injury and sometimes death as a result of their entanglement in pull chains. In the best case, a child may still suffer mild to moderate injury of an extremity which has become caught in the pull chain in the act of running or jumping while playing with the pull chain.
What is therefore needed is a re-attachable safety connector for use in linking segments of pull chains which will, with increased tension beyond a reasonable amount necessary to normally operate a pull chain, and without extra effort on the part of the operator or on the part of a child who becomes entangled therein, release at least one segment of pull chain, and thereby minimize the potential for injury or hanging.